<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i will leave you words by flowerysan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965797">i will leave you words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan'>flowerysan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sad oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, Suicide Notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix breaks their promise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sad oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i will leave you words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw - blood, suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just like everyday. </p><p>Chan would come home and Felix would greet him with his prettiest smiles.</p><p>But today was different.</p><p>Their apartment was silent and eerie. Something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Chan dropped his bag, not bothering to take off his blazer and instead ran straight to their room and when his boyfriend was nowhere to be found, he ran into the bathroom. A horrible sight greeting him. </p><p>Felix. Bloodied and tired, limp on the cold floor, blade still in hand. It seemed like all the colour had been drained out of him. </p><p> </p><p><em>'m sorry </em>the pained voice was barely a whisper that made Chan snap out of a trance like state. He dropped to the floor and instantly tried to patch his boyfriend up, doing anything to help. </p><p> </p><p><em>It'll be okay Lix... </em>He couldnt bring himself to promise the smaller boy safety</p><p> </p><p>Felix's breathing was now shallow and slowing down. <em>It's okay... I left you words</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Words? What does that mean?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Y-y... I love you</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Hey nonono don't sleep love. It's still early and you're doing so</em> good...but before Chan could do anything, Lix was already drifting away.  <em>I love you Lixie.. I really do.. don't leave. </em>The older man was now sobbing and clutching the younger as if his life depended on it, right up until the paramedics arrived and took him away.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a couple hours later when Chan had finally gotten the energy to get up of the blood covered tiles, his chest and head still pounding. </p><p>He made his way into the living room where a neatly folded letter sat on top of the coffee table. The front had <em>Words </em>neatly written on it. He opened it to see Felix's writing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dear Chan,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>If you're reading this then I'm sorry... I broke our promise but it will get better. You will get over me soon enough and you'll find someone better. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I tried to get better.. you know I did but I just can't do it anymore. I'm okay now though. I don't know what's gonna happen to me but I'm sure it can't get any worse.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I'm gonna miss looking at the stars with you.. our late night walks.. our movie nights. I'm gonna miss you. But at least now I wont be a burden anymore right? </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And just like our song said "Je te lasserai des mots"... I did leave you words my love. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Love,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Felix.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And as Chan played their song, he reached over for a bottle of beer hoping to forget the words he left.. hoping to forget that <em>he </em>left.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>